The function and inner workings of any device are usually its most important attributes. Mechanical devices may employ a series of gears and belts or chains. Electrical devices may utilize resistors, capacitors and inductors connected in series or in parallel. Devices which require chemical combination or interaction may use catalysts or inhibitors. These devices are usually purchased solely for the purpose they are intended to fulfill or task they accomplish.
While gears, electronics, or chemicals may provide performance for a device, many consumers look beyond function to appearance. Aesthetic value has become one of the main considerations in consumer purchasing. For example, car manufacturers will sell the fiberglass bodies of normally expensive vehicles which can be fitted over stock engines. Hence, a consumer can appear to have purchased a brand-new luxury automobile, when, in fact a fiberglass body has been placed over an old engine and old parts.
Virtually every product has an aesthetic component. One of the most common categories of products in which aesthetic value has somewhat surpassed function is furniture. Many homeowners purchase chairs and tables based on a color scheme or theme of the room or house. Additionally, furniture for indoor use is vastly different then that for outdoor use, mainly in appearance and material; but, the function remains the same. For example, a chair for indoor use may have a wood frame and cushions covered in cloth. Whereas, an outdoor chair may be a solitary plastic or metal frame, possibly with canvas, which can be left outside during rainstorms or inclement weather, without deforming or breaking. While outdoor furniture must have a durability and weather resistant factor, appearance and craftsmanship do play a significant role in the purchasing decisions.
Typically, outdoor furniture, tables and chairs, is manufactured out of plastic, metal or a metal alloy. The chairs are usually constructed out of hollow members which form a frame. The hollow nature of the frame makes the chairs lightweight and easily transportable. While plastic may be more lightweight and cheaper to manufacture, it is easily deformable from overuse and can stain. These qualities of plastic outdoor furniture make it less desirable than metal furniture. However, plastic furniture can be manufactured from a single sheet. Whereas, metal furniture typically must be assembled by welding a variety of pieces together. Also, metal furniture typically employs a sling, netting or mesh that serves as the back and seat portions of the chair.
The site of an external weld can be an eyesore and significantly decrease the aesthetic value of a piece of furniture. An exterior weld gives off a messy finish to an otherwise sleek piece of furniture. For example, at a junction of two smooth, stainless steel tubes, an exterior weld will give the appearance of an unclean fit. Hence, there is a need for an interior weld that will give the appearance of a smooth fit at junctions on metal furniture.
Additionally, typical metal outdoor furniture employs a sling for the back and seat portions of the chair. This sling may be one or two pieces. The sling typically attaches to the frame of the chair through a series of sewn pockets. The frame members fit within these pockets. However, as time goes by, the sling begins to sag, which results in replacing the sling, if possible, or purchasing a new chair. Hence, there is a need for a sling which is easily replaceable and easily attachable to the frame of a metal chair and can be tightened if it begins to sag.